Liquid crystal displays have been widely used in consumer electronics such as television, mobile phone, and computer display, and gradually replace cathode ray tube (CRT) displays to become a mainstream of displays, because the liquid crystal displays have advantages such as small volume, light weight, low drive voltage and low power consumption, and excellent image quality in recent years, market of liquid crystal displays is increased, and particularly, in application for desktop computers and laptop computers.
Performances such as large area, high resolution, wide view angle and fast response have become the key for evaluating the quality of a liquid crystal display by consumers.
Although wide view angle becomes more and more important for functionality of a liquid crystal display, in some cases, wide view angle may sacrifice privacy of the liquid crystal display, that is, privacy of users cannot be protected.
Therefore, how to adjust or select the view angle of a liquid crystal display in accordance with operational requirements becomes a technical problem to be solved in the art.